User talk:TaylorPlacePro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Darrop IV.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Wiki Administration Suggestion Hey there! My name is Reyes De Luz/Albert Spark, but simply call me Al.... or Sparky..... or Alligator... or some toher name you can think of lol. I am glad to see Base 327 to Wikia! And would like to suggest to you to contact the Admin who made the wiki to promote you to Bureaucrat and if unable to possibly contact Wikia to get an active Administrator as it seems the last time the Founder of this wiki edited was in August (Wow o_O), but has logged in recently (December 23rd). If you need to contact Wikia (which I hope not) I am sure if you prove that not only that you own the series or whatever is needed, you can be given powers to be able to administrate the wiki and be able to promote anyone needed in the future as Administrators as well, as the community grows. Also if you are not sure how Wikia works, feel free to ask me! I am very familiar with Wikia... but then again what do I know, you probably are very familiar yourself xD Also, administrating the site will help you make sure rules are set out (because Wikia sadly has its share of "criminals" that I am sure can come and find this wiki) to make sure, if you believe certain things shouldn't be allowed, is there. Regards, Al/Sparky/Whatever Why aren't there any badges here? I dunno what my sig on this Wiki should be. :P Videos aren't working on my computer right now, so if I make any new articles, it'll be without pictures. Do you still want me to make articles, or should I wait until I can add pictures to them? -Ihaveawiixboxds Okay then, I'll make some as soon as possible. :D -Ihaveawiixboxds Are you a bureaucrat, or just an Admin? If you don't know, that's fine. I was just wondering... -Ihaveawiixboxds That's too bad. Looks like you'll be stuck as the only Admin on this Wiki, since there aren't any bureaucrats. I've added badges that already exist as an Admin on a different Wiki, but i don't know how to reactivate them if they've been disabled. guess it's fine if you can't figure out how to get them back on. -Ihaveawiixboxds I like the new background! -Ihaveawiixboxds Your my FAVOURITE STAR WARS brickfilmer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Re:Welcome to ! Wow, Cool! Thanks! And This has to be a HUGE honour for Me! Meeting the person who created the Basis of my little Lego series Boba's Empire. [[User:TheNewGuy01|'TheNewGuy01']][[User Talk:TheNewGuy01| Just Eat It!]] See Me on DailyMotion!!!! 14:01, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello! This is Thunderbird1InternationalRescue, and I'm one of your biggest fans! I LOVE Base 327! To me, it's one of the best LEGO Star Wars series I've ever seen! I've always wondered if there was a wiki dedicated to Base 327, and today, I found it! this is cool! Just like your series! It's a shame that Base 327 got cancelled. But I still watch it! Again, I LOVE it! Thunderbird1InternationalRescue (talk) 12:49, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Thunderbird1InternationalRescue